Insomnia
by Cella N
Summary: She couldn't sleep. She was afraid. HERMIONE. Insomnia and insanity don't make a good company to the monsters under your bed.


**Author: Procella Nox noctis  
Title: Insomnia  
Summary: **So scared. So afraid. Of him. Of them. Of the world. **  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Gen-fic, more likely...  
Warnings: sadism, suicide, character death...the usual...  
A/N: **Answer to the challenge "Boggarts Beneath Your Bed". I might not have 1000 words, and there were some rules I didn't quite get, but I really wanted to twist and break a character. And this was the perfect challenge.

She couldn't sleep.

Sleep could never reach her senses.

She was afraid.

Terrified.

Histerical.

The thought of him. The mere thought of him.

_Hello, butterfly._

_No, please don't. Please go away. I didn't want to. I'm sorry...I didn't want to...don't punish me...not again...please...stop...please...stop...stop...stopstopstopstop...ssssssssssto_

So scared. So afraid. Of him. Of them. Of the world.

_I'm safe in my bed. There's nothing beneath. Nothing. Just me...just me...just me...no...don't come...leave me...please...GO...NONONONONO..._

She stood in her bed, tucked in the sheets, trembling and whimpering. Her wand never left her hand. She had made that mistake once.

_Where's your wand, butterfly? You don't have it with you, do you? Good girl..._

_Pain...stop the pain...why do you hate me so? Leave me alone...I never did anything to you...did I, Ron?_

_Bitch...I told you not to say my name. You'll pay now...and he won't come to save you...he'll never come to save you...because I'll kill him if he comes...and then I'll kill you too...you're nothing but a slut...enjoying this..._

_Leave me...leave me...leave me, oh Gods, please, pleasepleaseleaveme..._

He came. He came, and he killed him. And he was with her again. Ron was dead. She wasn't. But he would torment her always...would he not?

She thought she could start dreaming now. He was by her side. He helped. He always helped. He saved her from HIM. He protected her from him.

Liar.

She could never be safe.

Not from him. Not ever. Not ever. Not ever. Not from him.

_I'm safe. There's no-one here. He's gone. Gone. Gone. He's dead. He died like the bastard he was._

_I miss him._

_I'm such a whore...he was right...I'm nothing but a slut. A butterfly...from flower to flower...and he was the carnivorous flower that ended my life. Wasn't he?_

_I miss him._

_I miss him._

_But I don't want him back._

_Never back. Never, ever, ever back._

"You can't unsee, you can only stop looking."

_Oh, Harry. How right you were._ But she didn't stop looking. She didn't want to stop looking.

_I want out. I want to die. I just want to die. I want him to leave...leave...JUST leave me..._

_You'll be alone in the end. It's always so. _

_They don't care. They never care. They will NEVER care. Not for you. Not for anyone. _

_Fly away butterfly. Just fly...fly...just fly..._

She was still. Still as a rock. As a statue. He came back. Ron...

_I knew you'd miss me, little whore..._

_Ron...how...no. Just my imagination. Just my imagination. Just my imagination._

_You're back..._

A shrill scream. Harry came running to her bedroom. Blood. Everywhere. Anywehere. Ever. Always.

Dead. Gone cold. Free. Free from a world which wasn't safe from HIM, not even when he was just a ghost haunting her dreams. She couldn't sleep. She could now. Now she slept...forever. And for always.

Letters. Written in her blood. Not with her handwriting. Someone else wrote them. A sinister script. A message from a dead beast. Ron.

_She was always mine, Potter. _

_You shouldn't have locked the door, Potter._

_Look at this bloody mess, Potter. _

_This is all your fault._

Harry ran to her cold corpse, and caressed her slited wrists. No more blood. No more blood was left. All gone from her body. And into her room. And she was dead. And he could never save her again. Because Ron took her away.

_Oh, Hermione. I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...it's all my fault._

_all my fault..._

_all my fault..._

_all my fault..._

_I'm worth nothing..._

_I'm better off dead..._

_yes...dead..._

_death..._

_suicide..._

_dead..._

_like Hermione...like my dear Hermione..._

_it's all my fault..._

**End**


End file.
